Debilidad y Fortaleza
by Esthelar
Summary: Después de todo… al final, el temible teniente Garuru sí tenía una gran debilidad.


**Buenas noches a todos, aquí su servidora se reporta por primera vez en etapa vacacional para compartirles un pequeño oneshot que está dirigido para el fandom de Keroro Gunso (que por cierto no cuenta con muchos fics en español). Esto nació porque volví a ver la serie luego de dos años que no la miraba y sentí la inspiración.**

 **Summary: Después de todo… al final, el temible teniente Garuru sí tenía una gran debilidad.**

 **Disclaimers: Keroro Gunso y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Mine Yoshizaki.**

* * *

 _Un soldado ideal, debilidades no puede tener_

 _En el caso de tenerlas, ocultarlas será su principal deber._

 _El enemigo no puede llegar a saberlo_

 _O al final del camino, una muerte súbita va a atraparlo._

 _Pero no hay error más grande a cometer en nuestra biodiversidad_

 _Que negar la existencia de semejante debilidad._

.

Nadie está exento a esa regla universal, hasta el soldado con el corazón más frío que un témpano de hielo tiene su talón de Aquiles. Así como la de Giroro es Natsumi —y secretamente también su hermano, aunque lo negara rotundamente— y así como su padre tuvo una cuando su madre todavía estaba con ellos, Garuru cuenta con una debilidad.

Pero les aclaramos, no se trata de una debilidad… _¡Hablamos de **La debilidad**!_

Debilidad que todos los miembros de su tropa ya conocían con antelación.

Se trataba de su propio hermano menor.

 _Se trataba de Giroro._

No se avergonzaba de su debilidad, porque siempre lo había tenido desde que era un renacuajo y la rana roja nació, además que de alguna manera... también era su fortaleza.

Desde que eran pequeños, Garuru se impuso la meta de convertirse en el mejor soldado del ejercito de Keron para poder servir a su patria y proteger lo que más aprecia.

 _Su familia._

Principalmente a Giroro, quien en aquel entonces era un pequeño renacuajo que aún no podía defenderse de los bravucones de la escuela militar infantil, y que muchas veces tuvo que socorrer involucrándose en varias peleas, y recibiendo los golpes en su lugar si lo llegaban a agarrar con la guardia baja.

Ya no quiso darse la libertad de mostrar vulnerabilidad,

Porque un invasor debe ser prudente y al mismo tiempo contundente...

Porque no quería acabar igual que su madre.

No quería desaparecer en medio de una misión ultra secreta o de alto riesgo cuando se convirtiera en soldado.

Como la madre de ambos jamás regresó a casa de su última misión, la dieron por muerta cuando Giroro todavía era muy pequeño como para recordarla.

Garuru no solo ocupó el rol de hermano mayor, sino también el de su madre en sus debidos momentos. Había cosas que una madre solía hacer con sus hijos cuando son pequeños y él tuvo que encargarse de suplir la carencia de Giroro, ofreciéndole ese hermano mayor que de vez en cuando lo molestaba —como todos los hermanos mayores— y también esa figura al cual podía recurrir en las noches —cuando nadie lo veía— para llorarle en su hombro y levantarse los ánimos cuando se sentía triste, asustado o frustrado.

Como hijo mayor había sentido con dolor la partida de su progenitora, pero se obligó a sí mismo a superarlo y seguir adelante para convertirse en el hijo y hermano ejemplar.

Al iniciar su recorrido por el camino del soldado tuvo que realizar sacrificios, sufrió innumerables heridas poco después de ser aceptado en el ejercito keronense, pero como integrante de una familia con sangre guerrera se levantó todas las veces que fueron necesarias, endureciendo su corazón en el proceso, y aprendió a no tener clemencia alguna con sus enemigos en memoria de todos los compañeros que perdió en el camino.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había ascendido al rango de teniente, y ahora y por siempre sería recordado como _La Pesadilla de Keromon_.

Pero desafortunadamente, los dos hermanos se habían vuelto distantes con el transcurso del tiempo.

Los lazos familiares se habían fracturado por la envidia y los celos que nacieron del más pequeño.

Pero no fue algo que frenó a los dos hermanos de convertirse en verdaderos soldados.

Cada uno creció y desarrolló distintas habilidades, con diferentes tácticas de combate y opiniones sobre lo más importante que se debía considerar en una batalla.

.

Una hermandad muy complicada vivían…

Como soldados eran agresivos y peleaban entre sí cuando había conflictos, poniendo en duda de si el cariño entre ellos alguna vez existió…

Pero la fotografía que el teniente guardaba en su cinturón le hacía recordar lo que más quería.

.

Hasta la fecha, el teniente Garuru aún era capaz de hacer lo que sea para proteger al caporal Giroro, aunque sus intervenciones nunca fueran bien vistas ni aceptadas por su _hermanito_.

Desde modificar la misión original de la invasión a Pokopen para poner a prueba a la Tropa Keroro y presionarlos a que los neutralizaran, y reportar en los informes que su propia tropa no estaba capacitada para relevarlos en tan importante misión —cosa que era una gran mentira, por cierto—. Hasta ordenarle al novato Tororo que modificara los datos del informe que se enviaría a la comandancia, asegurándose de no dejar rastro alguno de que fueron manipulados.

Simplemente los resultados verdaderos del avance eran patéticos y más vergonzosos que ser pillados intentando hackear las redes de la comandancia —como Tororo comprenderá— o montando maquetas en medio de algo importante —como Keroro entenderá—; ensuciarían la imagen de la tropa que portaba la estrella de Keron, y Giroro lo pasaría muy mal si los líderes del ejercito keronense se enteraban de la verdad.

 _Un soldado endurece su corazón para sus enemigos eliminar…_

 _Correrá hasta desfallecer todos los riesgos que se tengan que tomar._

 _Luchará sin descanso, y sus manos de sangre deberá ensuciar._

 _Si para proteger a los que ama, espaldas ha de apuñalar…_

 _Sin vacilación el soldado se encargará de contraatacar._

Por lo tanto estaba corriendo el riesgo sin remordimiento, se jugaba no solo su propia integridad como soldado de élite sino también la de su propia tropa. Manipular datos de un informe de invasión sumamente importante era un crimen que se castigaba sin clemencia.

Pero la enfermera Pururu también estaba dispuesta a correrlo para proteger a sus amigos de la infancia y a los demás; el soldado Taruru dudaba al principio pero al final no quería perder a su _maestro, colega_ y _rival_ Tamama; el cabo Zoruru no comentaba nada, pero era evidente que no quería perder a su rival de una manera tan denigrante; el novato Tororo fue el que más le cuestionaba los motivos para cometer tal imprudencia al modificar los datos, pero de todas maneras a su causa colaboró.

 _¿Acaso estaba traicionando a su patria por posponer una invasión durante más tiempo?_

No le interesaba saberlo.

Solo con asegurarse que Giroro estuviera a salvo

Lo dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Incluso con aquella molesta incertidumbre

De si serán o no descubiertos algún día.

.

 _¿No es el deber del hermano mayor cubrir la espalda del hermano pequeño?_

Eso lo hizo siempre desde niños, ese era su estilo de vida…

Y como soldado, continuaría haciéndolo hasta el final.

.

 _Porque era su debilidad…_

 _Porque era su fortaleza._

.

La foto que guardaba de su hermano pequeño cuando era un bebé

Sería su recordatorio por siempre.

.

.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Notas finales: _¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa?_**

 **¡Adoro a Giroro y Garuru! Su hermandad siempre me ha enamorado.**


End file.
